Sustainable Fate
by ttalgibaek
Summary: Baekhyun kira takdirnya dengan Chanyeol telah selesai tepat ketika mata itu tak saling menatap. Bahkan mereka masih terlalu naif hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa takdir mereka justru baru saja akan dimulai. Hanya saja meluruskan benang yang kusut sungguh tidak mudah dilakukan. / CHANBAEK. BxB. YAOI. BoysLove.
1. 00 - The Beginning

**Sustainable Fate**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. BxB. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

The Other Casts : Go find yourself!

— —

_**00\. The Beginning **_

"_Found the missing piece of himself." _

— — —

Suara decitan ban menggema memenuhi segala sudut jalan yang terlewati. Dalam kegelapan malam di awal musim dingin, suara itu memecah kesunyian yang telah lama menetap. Aspal sebuah tol sepi itu dihiasi gesekan ban mobil, menandakan betapa kencangnya mobil mahal yang melaju di atasnya.

Tak hanya satu, ada lebih dari 5 buah mobil bermerk yang tengah saling mengejar. Di barisan paling depan adalah mobil target. Mobil berisi VIP yang diincar mobil lainnya di barisan paling belakang.

Sementara itu, dua mobil di belakang mobil VIP berjalan beriringan, demi mencegah lawan yang berniat menembak VIP mereka. Kedua mobil itu juga befungsi sebagai pengecoh untuk mengelabuhi mobil para pengejar.

Seperti itulah rencananya. Tapi tidak ketika salah satu penumpang dari mobil di belakang sana melempar bom setelah mengambil jarak beberapa meter.

**DUAARRR**

Suara ledakan bom mendadak terdengar hingga membuat para pemburu itu tertawa licik. Seringaian terpatri dan segera saja dilaporkannya keberhasilan _kecil _mereka pada sang bos besar, "Target menuju lokasi, Bos."

"_Nice job._"

Jawaban singkat itu menghentikan tawa mereka. Setelah memastikan kedua mobil _bodyguard _dalam keadaan terbakar di kedua sisi jalan, mereka memutuskan untuk memutar balik arah.

Karena tujuan mereka sebenarnya bukan untuk mengejar target. Melainkan menggiring target pada arah yang mereka inginkan. Pembunuhan pada _bodyguard _tadi hanya sebuah _permainan kecil _agar target merasa ketakutan dan waspada.

Dan jika mereka beruntung, ketakutan itu bisa saja menjadikan mereka tergesa-gesa hingga menjadi begitu ceroboh. Hingga pada puncaknya, target akan _memakan umpan _yang telah mereka _pasang_.

**[***]**

**DUAARRR**

Suara ledakan mengejutkan ketiga orang di dalam mobil itu.

Seseorang yang duduk di tengah menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati kedua mobil anak buahnya telah terbakar habis. Hal itu membuatnya kalap dan terkejut.

"Hey, Kris, cepatlah sedikit. Mobil para _bodyguard_ telah hangus!" Suara _husky_ itu memekik panik dengan tangan menepuk keras bahu sang pengemudi.

"Apa?! Mereka bahkan telah menyiapkan bom?! Yak, Kris-_hyung_!" Suara panik di samping sang pengemudi ikut menyahut dalam seruan.

"Kalian berdua diamlah! Aku sedang fokus, bodoh!" Makian protes ia suarakan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan gelap di depan sana.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, kau cepatlah cari bantuan! Aku takut mereka juga melempar bom pada kita."

"Aku Bosnya disini jikau kau lupa, sialan. Jadi cepat tutup mulut tak bergunamu itu dan minta Luhan untuk mengirim bantuan secepatnya."

Si pemilik nama Sehun itu mencebik kesal karena disebut sialan, namun tetap mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sekretaris yang baru saja disebut itu.

Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan teleponnya, Chanyeol memijit dahinya yang berdenyut. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan kantor yang membuatnya lembur semalaman penuh. Namun, tiba-tiba saja mobilnya dikejar dengan dua mobil misterius saat ia tengah dalam perjalanan pulang pada pukul 2 dini hari.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya yang lelah.

Sementara Kris di depan sana berubah waspada. Diliriknya Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan teleponnya. Hingga matanya ia alihkan pada kaca spion untuk sekerdar melihat Chanyeol. Bosnya itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya dan terlihat begitu kelelahan.

Kemudian matanya secara teratur akan terus menoleh pada kaca spion, demi memastikan keberadaan mobil misterius tadi. Ia hanya takut jika jarak mereka telah dekat tanpa diketahuinya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit tidak fokus.

"_Hyung, _dimana lokasi kita saat ini?" Sehun bertanya pada pria di sampingnya yang tengah terus melirik pada spion.

"Sebernarnya kita sudah keluar dari tol dan menuju jalan utama—"

"Kris!" Chanyeol memekik tiba-tiba.

**CKIIITTT DUKK**

Kris menekan rem dengan sangat mendadak membuat tubuh ketiganya terlempar ke depan. Baru saja Sehun akan melayangkan protes, tapi Chanyeol sudah menyelanya dengan teriakan keras, "Apa kita menabrak sesuatu?!"

Kris sendiri masih merasakan jantungnya bertalu kencang. Pekikan Chanyeol tadi adalah karena ada _sesuatu_ di depan mobil mereka yang melaju dengan kencang. Sementara Kris sendiri terlambat menyadarinya karena sibuk melihat ke belakang.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hingga ia sendiri tidak yakin apa sebenarnya _sesuatu _itu. Namun, suara benturan tadi menandakan jika mereka memang menabraknya.

"A-ada apa?" Suara bergetar Sehun memecah keheningan. "Apa itu manusia?" Lirihnya melanjutkan.

Kris menjawab dengan terengah-engah. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan hantu. Kita mendengar suaranya sendiri tadi." Jawabnya demi mematahkan ketakutan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. "Tapi ini sudah malam. Memangnya dimana posisi kita sekarang?"

"Kita sudah di jalan utama menuju mansion—"

"Turun dan periksa sekarang." Suara Chanyeol terdengar tegas.

"_Hyung…_" Sehun menyahut cepat, terdengar merengek.

"Apa kau yakin ini bukan jebakan, Yeol?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

"Aku sempat melihatnya. Itu seperti seseorang dengan tubuh kecil."

"Baiklah, kita turun."

Kris membuka pintu diikuti dengan Chanyeol— karena ia yakin Sehun tidak akan berani. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak takut, ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Mereka juga sudah membawa senjata dalam kantong masing-masing.

Keduanya melangkah pelan dan waspada. Kris mendahului. Hingga ketika sampai di depan kap mobil, Kris berkata pelan, "Memang benar manusia…"

Chanyeol menyusul dengan Sehun di sampingnya. Mereka melihat Kris mengecek denyut nadi seseorang yang meringkuk dengan tubuh penuh luka itu.

"Masih hidup, tapi denyutnya sangat lemah." Lapornya pada Chanyeol.

Sehun ikut berjongkok mendekati sosok kecil itu. Meski malam hari, namun mereka berhenti tepat di samping lampu penerang jalan. Sehingga Sehun bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah penuh luka itu.

"B-baekhyunie _hyung?!_" Suara Sehun bergetar hebat ketika mengucapkannya. Tangannya menarik pelan bahu yang terkulai di depannya hingga membuat tubuh terluka itu terlentang.

Chanyeol yang awalnya acuh segera membulatkan matanya dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh tergeletak itu ke pangkuannya.

"Baek—Baekhyunie…." Suaranya menghilang setelah mengucap nama itu dengan lirih. Matanya menatap lekat paras cantik itu yang kini telah ternodai oleh darah segar.

Air matanya mengalir untuk pertama kali setelah 5tahun yang lalu keluar dengan alasan berbeda.

Tatapan penuh ketulusan yang dimilikinya akhirnya juga kembali hadir karena menatap seseorang di pangkuannya.

"Aku merindukanmu…."

**[The End of Chapter]**

_So, this is my very first time trying to make something serious and this kind of story is my choice_ hehehe. _You can give me your thoughts,_ karena sebenarnya saya takut bikin cerita yang seserius ini, tapi gemes juga kalau ide yang telah saya susun ini terbuang sia-sia. Hmm, mungkin semangat nulisnya muncul tiba-tiba karena chanbaek yang terlampau manis malem ini~~ Shimkoong


	2. 01 - Sudden Meet

**Sustainable Fate**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. BxB. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

The Other Casts : Go find yourself!

— —

_**01\. Sudden Meet **_

"_Regrets of leaving him alone." _

— — —

Park Loey, begitulah dunia bisnis mengenalnya. Dia adalah seorang _founder _tunggal sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi, C&L _Corporation_. Dia masih menjabat sebagai CEO aktif sejak 5 tahun lalu ia mendirikan perusahaan itu sendiri.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia akan menghilangkan seluruh ketegasan yang dimilikinya, dan seutuhnya berubah menjadi seorang remaja labil dengan nama Chanyeol. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil Bos, itulah kenapa beberapa bawahannya ia paksa untuk tetap memanggilnya Chanyeol.

Selama 25tahun hidupnya, dirinya hampir tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan apa yang dinamakan kasih sayang. Ayahnya sibuk bekerja yang bahkan dirinya pun tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakan satu-satunya orang tuanya itu. Dia tidak pernah bertanya, lebih kepada enggan. Pria tua itu sudah terlampau kokoh membangun dinding dengan anaknya sendiri.

Oh, dan memang benar dia adalah orang tuanya satu-satunya. Sebelum Chanyeol menjadi besar dan paham, Ayahnya yang sibuk itu menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara padanya yang berinti bahwa Ibunya telah pergi. Dia bahkan tak pernah lagi menjelaskan, apakah pergi yang dimaksud adalah meninggal atau mereka berpisah karena perceraian. Tembok yang ada terlanjur kian kuat hingga rasanya sulit untuk Chanyeol sekedar menanyakannya.

Atau mungkin ia yang terlampau malas menghadapi orang tuanya itu.

Yang Chanyeol tahu selama ini hanyalah bahwa ia memiliki uang banyak karena kesibukan Ayahnya, setidaknya itulah satu-satunya hal yang patut di syukuri.

Dan sepertinya ada satu lagi hal yang membuatnya perlu mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ayahnya. Itu adalah Sehun. Pria itu memang tidak memperhatikannya, tapi suatu hari ia membawa pulang seorang anak kecil yang lucu dan polos. Ia berkata bahwa Sehun akan menjadi temannya bermain, yang nyatanya adalah seseorang yang akan _menjaganya_ meski umur anak itu lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

Seingatnya,dulu selama sekolah yang ia lakukan adalah belajar, belajar dan belajar. Sialnya meskipun ia memiliki Sehun yang menemaninya bermain, tapi Ayahnya yang kolot itu selalu menuntut dirinya untuk belajar dan berprestasi. Ia akan pulang dalam keadaan lelah setelah mengikuti kegiatan ekstra, dan guru lesnya akan menunggu di rumah untuk memberinya materi hingga hampir larut malam.

Setelah ia belajar dengan _paksa, _barulah Sehun akan pulang dalam keadaan sedikitnya memiliki beberapa memar samar. Anak itu berkata bahwa ia selalu dilatih bela diri agar dapat melindungi Chanyeol. Hal itu sungguh membuatnya merasa bersalah dan semakin membenci pria tua yang disebutnya Ayah itu.

Tapi itu adalah dulu.

Dan waktu terus berputar demi membalik roda kehidupan.

Lihatlah kini kondisi telah berbalik. Jika dulu Sehun melindunginya karena ia lemah, kini berbalik dirinya yang kekuatannya melebihi anak itu. Mengenai bela diri, dan juga termasuk kecerdasan dialah yang masih unggul.

Terlihat dari betapa bodohnya Sehun menghadapi situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi kini. Anak itu justru diam menonton dengan wajah terkejut, bukannya mencari solusi lain.

"Hey, siapa dia, Sehun?" Suara Kris mengundang matanya yang melotot untuk mengerjap kecil.

"H-huh?" Balasnya linglung. "D-dia Baekhyun-_hyung_..." Lanjutnya setelah berpikir.

"Ya, aku tahu, kau sudah menyebutnya tadi. Tapi siapa—"

Suara tegas memotong ucapan Kris, "Kita pergi sekarang."

Tau-tau Chanyeol sudah masuk mobil dengan menggendong sosok tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Sementara Kris dan Sehun segera mengikuti karena tahu bahwa kondisi mereka juga belum aman.

Mobil langsung ia jalankan demi menuju tujuan utama mereka, mansion.

"Apa kita akan tetap ke mansion?" Tanya Kris penuh kehati-hatian. Matanya melirik Bosnya yang tengah mendekap tubuh seseorang dengan pandangan merindu.

"Ya. Lebih cepat, Kris." Sahutnya dingin.

**[***]**

Mereka tiba di mansion dan langsung menuju ruang medis yang telah Chanyeol miliki. Sementara disana, seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat telah menunggu karena Sehun menghubungi mereka untuk bersiap, tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Dokter dengan _name tag _Kim Junmyeon bertanya setelah Baekhyun di pindahkan ke tempat pemeriksaan.

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Cukup periksa dan obati dia." Suaranya yang dingin menyentak beberapa perawat yang mendengar. Junmyeon hanya menghela nafas, sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat atasannya yang berubah menyeramkan ketika suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan." Kalimat itu menuntun Chanyeol untuk segera keluar ruangan dan menunggu di depan pintu.

Hatinya berbubah tak karuan dengan seketika.

Pikirannya melayang jauh pada kenangannya dulu bersama lelaki mungil yang kini justru ditemukannya dalam keadaan terluka parah. Ia melihat beberapa luka memar yang ia yakini bukan karena tertabrak mobilnya. Ada juga luka lain yang kurang jelas luka apa itu, namun mengeluarkan darah dan lagi-lagi ia tidak percaya bahwa itu karena kecelakaan tadi. Wajah lelaki itu pucat dan bibirnya sangat kering, seolah telah begitu untuk waktu yang lama.

Memikirkan kondisi Baekhyun, membuat wajah Chanyeol semakin keruh hingga semua yang ada disana hanya diam sambil sesekali menahan nafas jika Chanyeol mendesis pelan.

15menit setelahnya, seseorang datang dengan gebrakan pada pintu ruang medis. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mendesis berbahaya, sehingga Sehun segera mengambil tindakan.

Itu adalah Luhan yang datang dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kalian—"

"Ssstttt…" Sehun mendekati lelaki itu dan membekap mulutnya pelan, membuat empunya melotot kesal.

"Chanyeol-_hyung _sedang memiliki _mood _yang buruk, sebaiknya kita keluar saja." Sehun berkata cepat dengan menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk keluar ruangan.

Sementara di ruangan itu, Kris memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka obrolan dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa menurutmu temanmu itu ada hubungannya dengan pengejaran tadi?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Tidak mungkin." Sahutan singkat didapati Kris.

"Lalu apa maksud mereka mengejarmu hingga sampai tol saja? Tidakkah itu aneh?"

"Mereka menghindari CCTV agar kita tidak bisa melacaknya."

Kris mengerjap. Benar juga apa kata Chanyeol. Tol yang mereka lalui tadi adalah tol yang sudah tidak digunakan, sehingga tol itu sepi.

"Antarkan jenazah _bodyguard _yang terkena bom tadi pada keluarganya, dan beri keluarga mereka _penghargaan _yang besar. Sampaikan maafku untuk mereka."

"Baiklah."

"Lakukan sekarang sebelum polisi menemukannya. Jangan lupa hilangkan jejak."

"Ya, Chanyeol, percayakan padaku."

Kris membungkuk kecil kemudian berlalu pergi dari sana, menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih termenung dengan pikirannya.

_Kali ini lawan bisnis yang mana lagi yang menginginkan kematiannya, huh?_

Beberapa menit dihabiskannya dengan kembali berpikir.

**BRAK**

"Chanyeol, tempat ini diserang—Yak!" Luhan kembali menutup pintu dengan cepat dan lanjut dengan kegiatan dadakannya. Sementara Sehun telah pergi untuk mengecek kondisi mansion.

**DOR DOR DOR**

Suara tembakan menggema beberapa kali. Chanyeol bangkit dengan menggeram marah. Sekarang apalagi?! Demi Tuhan, ia sangat lelah!

Untung saja pistol masih ada di sakunya. Segera saja ia keluar dengan langkah penuh kewaspadaan.

**DOR**

Tembakan langsung datang begitu ia membuka pintu itu.

"Akh—" Tangan kirinya terkena peluru itu karena ia belum siap mendapat serangan.

**DOR DOR**

Ia berlari menjauhi pintu untuk mengajak lawannya bertarung di tempat lain. Tangan kanannya segera melepaskan tembakan sementara tubuhnya dengan gesit menghindar dari serangan lawan. Pada tembakan ke empat, ia berhasil merobohkan lawan.

"Sial! Kemampuan menembakku sangat payah setelah lama tidak digunakan. Akh, ini sakit sekali…" Makian Chanyeol berbaur dengan ringisan karena lukanya.

Matanya menoleh cepat ketika seseorang telah datang kembali.

Dia terlalu sibuk menghadapi lawan yang berdatangan, hingga tak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah masuk ke dalam ruang medis. Pria itu membuka pintu ruang medis dengan kencang, membuat Junmyeon dan para perawat yeng tengah mengobati terkejut. Mereka berteriak ketika pria bertopeng menodongkan pistol ke arah mereka.

**DOR DOR**

2 perawat telah rubuh karena tembakan pada kaki mereka. Sementara Junmyeon berubah waspada karena ia tak membawa senjata. Tangannya menggapai pisau yang baru saja digunakannya, kemudian ia berlari dengan sangat kencang ke arah pria bertopeng.

Sebelum Junmyeon sampai, pria itu telah melumpuhkan 1 perawat lain yang tersisa hingga Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya yang masih tanpa luka.

**JLEB **

"Akh—"

Pisau tadi berhasil ia tusukkan pada lengan pria bertopeng yang melindungi tujuan awalnya. Pria itu dengan sigap melindungi dadanya sehingga bagian itu tidak berhasil terkena pisau.

**DOR**

Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat pria bertopeng itu menembak bahu Junmyeon dalam jarak dekat. Ia langsung ambruk seketika.

Pria bertopeng itu langsung menuju brangkar dimana ada Baekhyun di atasnya. Lelaki itu masih betah tak sadarkan diri karena memang pengobatan belum selesai dilakukan.

Tangannya merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan, membuat Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Jangan!" Bibirnya refleks berteriak yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh pria lain disana.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana, berniat untuk menghubungi Chanyeol agar segera kesini. Panggilan tersambung namun pria itu tidak mengangkatnya, sehingga Junmyeon melakukannya berulang kali.

Sementara pria bertopeng masih dengan aksinya. Dibukanya penutup suntikan itu kemudian ia menyuntikkan isinya pada lengan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tubuh itu kian melemah, seolah alam bawah sadar tengah menariknnya kian menjauh.

Kemudian tubuh lemah itu diangkatnya dalam gendongan dan ia keluar dari ruang medis dengan seringaian licik.

**[***]**

Tembakan pistol Chanyeol dengar beberapa kali disertai jeritan memekik di belakangnya. Tapi ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir karena kini lawan yang datang padanya semakin bertambah.

Konsentrasinya semakin buyar kala ponsel di sakunya bergetar sangat kencang. Ia mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi lama kelamaan _feeling _Chanyeol berkata bahwa itu adalah telepon yang penting. Jadi ia melayangkan tembakan terakhirnya pada musuh yang tersisa untuk segera menyelesaikan pertarungannya.

Tangannya merogoh saku dan menemukan nama Junmyeon sebagai penelepon. Segera saja otaknya langsung teringat oleh Baekhyun. Jadi tanpa menjawab telepon itu, ia segera menuju ke ruang medis.

Dalam jalannya, ia melihat seseorang dengan topeng tengah menggendong lelaki dengan tubuh kecil yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa banyak kata, Chanyeol segera menembak kaki pria itu. Kemudian ketika pria itu roboh dan melepaskan gendongannya, Chanyeol menembak kepala bertopeng itu disertai nafas terengah-engah.

"B-baekhyun…" Nadanya bergetar ketika memeluk tubuh dingin itu pada pelukannya.

Nafasnya tersendat, seolah ketakutannya kehilangan sosok di pelukan, mencekiknya dengan erat. Kalau saja ia terlambat datang, mungkin orang itu akan membawa Baekhyun dan mereka akan berpisah untuk waktu yang lama.

_Lagi._

**[The End of Chapter]**

Mungkin banyak yang berpikir kalau ceritanya aneh karena baru chap 1 tapi udah konflik aja_, but guys this is just the beginning I tell you_ ^^


	3. 02 - How Confusing

**Sustainable Fate**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. BxB. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

The Other Casts : Go find yourself!

— —

_**02\. How Confusing**_

"_There are some puzzle left." _

— — —

_Hari itu cuaca begitu cerah, seolah tak pernah ada kejahatan apa pun yang terjadi di bawahnya._

_Baekhyun sedang menikmati ice cream strawberrynya ketika Sehun datang dengan cengiran khas anak itu. Tapi kali ini ditambah dengan ringisan kesakitan yang mengikuti. Tangannya melambai riang ke arah Baekhyun, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan wajahnya yang hancur seperti itu._

_Sehun menarik kursi di depannya, "Haloo, hyung~"_

"_Se—sehun…" Baekhyun melirih dengan gemetar._

"_Hei, hei, ada apa, kenapa menangis?!" Sehun berubah kalap saat menyadari tetesan air mata menganak sungai di pipi mulus si mungil._

_Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun berdiri dan menangkup wajah Sehun, masih dengan raut yang sama, "Apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu? Kenapa terluka separah ini?!" Suaranya pun kian melengking dalam seruan panik._

"_Uh—oh, itu—"_

"_Apa ini karena latihan beladiri sialan itu?! Demi Tuhan, sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti, Sehun!" Tangannya menepis air mata yang masih saja turun. "Beritahu aku dimana rumah Chanyeol, akan ku marahi siapa pun yang menyuruhmu berlatih seperti itu!" Omelnya kesal._

"_Hehehe, sudahlah, hyung. Tenang saja. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, kan?" Sehun terkikik kecil mencoba mencairkan suasana._

"_Mana bisa aku tenang—hiks, sementara kau kesakitan seperti—hiks, ini…" Baekhyun semakin terisak kencang. Bahkan kini tubuhnya menjadi berjongkok, sementara kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menutupi wajah merahnya._

"_Hei, hyung, berhentilah menangis, hm?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik tubuh bergetar itu dalam dekapannya, kemudian mengusapnya penuh sayang._

"_Sssttt, jangan khawatir, hyung. Aku melakukan ini semua juga demi Chanyeol-hyung, sudah ku katakan, bukan?" Suaranya mengalun lembut diiringi tepukan kasih sayang yang diberikannya._

_Chanyeol ada di balik pintu caffee, berdiri seperti orang bodoh dengan tatapan kosong mengarah pada kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu. Ia melihat semuanya dengan sendu. Kemudian langkahnya berbalik, menjauh pergi dengan sebuah ide yang muncul._

'_Apa kau juga akan sekhawatir itu jika aku yang terluka, Baek?'_

_Keesokan harinya, ia berencana melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Ia mendatangi segerombol anak nakal dan memancing emosi mereka, demi mendapat setidaknya 3 pukulan lalu ia akan berlari pergi._

_Tapi sialnya, 2 orang justru memegangi tangannya dan mereka menghajarnya habis-habisan. Dia sama sekali tak bisa kabur atau sekedar melawan diri. Beruntunglah dia karena Sehun segera datang dan menolongnya._

"_Ayo kita obati lukamu, hyung." Ucap Sehun memapah tubuh Chanyeol yang lemas._

"_Tidak, kita ke Baekhyun sekarang."_

"_Huh? Untuk apa? _

_Tak ada balasan._

"_Oke. Baiklah."_

_Dan setelahnya perasaan bersalah lah yang Chanyeol rasakan menghimpit dadanya. Baekhyun menangis dengan sangat kencang hingga hampir lepas kesadaran. Ini tangisan terparah yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini._

_Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuhnya dan diam-diam hatinya bersumpah, bahwa hari itu adalah terakhir kalinya ia melihat Baekhyunnya menangis._

_Seolah tak cukup sampai disitu saja, penyesalan itu timbul kembali ketika Sehun mendapat hukuman dari Ayahnya karena lalai menjaganya._

_Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia juga perlu menjadi kuat demi melindungi dirinya sendiri, di samping melindungi Baekhyun. Bukannya mengandalkan Sehun yang sudah seperti adik baginya. Itulah alasan kenapa setelah kejadian itu, ia mulai berlatih bela diri tanpa sepengetahuan Ayahnya dan Sehun._

**[***]**

Tapi kini Chanyeol tahu bahwa semuanya adalah sia-sia. Karena bahkan sampai sekarang pun, ia masih memerlukan perlindungan dari orang lain. Ia masih saja gagal dalam menjaga Baekhyun, _seperti saat dulu ketika mereka masih terlalu muda untuk tahu apa itu rasa sakit._

Beberapa anak buahnya mengalami luka tembak yang tidak sedikit. Mereka telah berpindah ke mansion lamanya, karena mansion tempat penyerangan itu telah diketahui oleh musuh. Entah bagaimana mereka mengetahuinya, hal tersebut masih menjadi pertanyaan besar.

Karena itulah, setelah pengobatan _masal—y_ang dilakukan secara mendadak_—_selesai, Chanyeol menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat karena waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sementara dia sendiri mengesampingkan rasa sakit dan lelahnya demi menjaga Baekhyun yang dirawat di kamar tamu.

Disana ada Junmyeon yang terlihat membereskan peralatan medisnya.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada dokter itu.

"Ya, Chanyeol, terimakasih. Justru kau yang tampaknya sedang tidak sehat."

"Sedikit pusing, tapi tidak masalah. Lalu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Matanya ia alihkan pada tubuh lemas yang terbarik di atas ranjang.

"Aku perlu sedikit waktu untuk menjelaskan, apa tidak masalah jika disini?" Junmyeon bertanya ragu-ragu.

"Kita duduk di sofa." Ucapnya setelah menimang. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengganggu istirahat Baekhyun.

Begitu mereka duduk berhadapan, Jumyeon langsung membuka suara. "Aku telah mengobati semua luka yang ada. Memang beberapa merupakan luka karena kecelakaan, tapi itu hanya di bagian kepala dan beberapa lecet saja."

"Sisanya?"

"Itu adalah luka penganiayaan. Ada beberapa lebam di perut dan punggung yang bisa dipastikan karena benda tumpul. Semua luka itu adalah baru, kira-kira dalam kurun waktu seminggu ke belakang. Dan, penyusup tadi_—_"

"Aku telah membunuhnya." Chanyeol menyahut dingin, membuat Junmyeon berdehem kikuk.

"Aku melihatnya menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tubuh anak itu. Syukurlah itu hanya obat tidur. Tapi, kita tidak bisa menyepelekannya, karena dari sampel darah yang ku ambil, terdapat kandungan obat tidur yang terlampau banyak, membuatnya sempat kejang saat ku obati dia di ruang medis mansion."

Chanyeol tidak berkomentar apa pun, hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama seiring dengan matanya yang kian memerah karena emosi.

"Tapi sekarang kondisinya telah stabil. Yang lebih penting dari itu semua adalah, aku menemukan alat pelacak di tubuhnya. Pelacak itu dimasukkan ke dalam lengan kanannya dengan kejam—"

"Bajingan!" Chanyeol mengumpat keras dengan nafasnya yang terengah.

Junmyeon diam-diam menyetujui, karena lengan Baekhyun hampir saja terkena infeksi karena _penanaman _alat pelacak itu.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sementara ini hanyalah menunggunya terbangun. Itu mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama, jadi bersabarlah. Aku pergi dulu." Junmyeon berkata dengan cepat, secepat langkah yang ia ambil untuk keluar dari mansion.

Dan benar saja, Chanyeol mengamuk setelahnya. Ia menendang sofa dengan kesal hingga matanya menangkap keberadaan vas di atas meja. Tangannya mengambil vas itu kemudian melemparnya dengan kesal ke arah dinding.

"Brengsek! Bajingan! Sialan! Siapa pun itu, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya karena telah berani menyentuh Baekhyun!" Suaranya yang dingin menguar dalam amarah, membuat Sehun yang baru saja tiba di ruang tamu memilih pergi dan menuju kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Kris tiba tak lama setelahnya. Nafasnya memburu dengan cepat, dan suaranya keluar dengan nada tinggi, "Demi Tuhan, aku baru meninggalkan kalian dalam beberapa jam, _but what the fuck was happening just now—_"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Kris menurunkan nada suaranya melihat betapa kacaunya Chanyeol, "Kau baik-baik saja, Chanyeol?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu itu? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Kris menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

"Mereka bahkan menyuntikkan obat tidur padanya. Lagi." Chanyeol menjawab dengan geraman pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa mereka juga akan menculiknya?" Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ya, kalau saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu." Jawabnya datar.

"Apa?" Kris _speechless_. Otaknya masih susah berfungsi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu mendapat panggilan mendadak dari Sehun yang melaporkan bahwa mansion baru saja diserang oleh orang tak dikenal. Dan sekarang apalagi? Kenapa juga mereka harus menculik teman Bosnya itu?

"Jadi, mereka melakukan penyerangan untuk mencelakaimu, atau hanya untuk menculik temanmu itu, huh? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

"Keduanya, karena mereka juga mengirim penembak handal untuk menyerangku. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak."

"Lantas darimana mereka tahu lokasi mansion? Bukankah kita sudah memalsukan lokasi rumahmu sebelumnya?"

Percakapan mereka yang awalnya hanya sekedar pertanyaan dari Kris, kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang serius. Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan ikut bergabung, karena sebelumnya ia juga sedikit menyelidiki hal ini.

"Yang membingungkan sekarang adalah, jika mereka menjadikan Baekhyun-_hyung _sebagai umpan dengan memasang alat pelacak lokasi, lalu kenapa mereka harus mengambilnya lagi? Apa Baekhyun-_hyung _punya suatu hubungan dengan _mereka_?" Sehun mengujarkan kesimpulan yang didapatkannya.

"Benar. Satu-satunya kunci kita adalah pengakuan dari teman kalian itu." Kris menimpali dengan anggukan ringan.

"Kita tunggu sampai dia bangun." Chanyeol berkata pelan.

"Kurasa itu bukan dari perusahaan sainganmu, _Hyung_." Sehun mengujar pendapatnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Chanyeol melempar tanya sebagai tanggapan.

"Karena sepertinya mereka begitu kuat dengan persiapan yang matang. Kau tahu sendiri, selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berhasil membobol sistem pertahanan kita. Tapi kali ini, mereka bahkan menjadikan Baekhyun-_hyung_ sebagai umpan. Bukankah itu berarti orang itu berhubungan dengan masa lalu kita?"

Kris terdiam mencoba mencerna pernyataan Sehun yang masuk akal. Sementara Chanyeol langsung menegakkan duduknya karena ucapan Sehun memberikan titik terang padanya.

"Mereka sengaja mengejar kita untuk menggiring kita menuju lokasi Baekhyun -_hyung._"

"Ya, karena setelah meledakkan mobil _bodyguard, _mereka tiba-tiba pergi, seolah misi telah selesai." Kris menimpali dengan cepat.

"Kau benar. Dan mereka menggunakan Baekhyun -_hyung _ karena tahu bahwa kita mengenalnya dengan baik. Dan setelah mendapat lokasi kita dari pelacak di tubuhnya, mereka menyerang kita untuk mencelakai Chanyeol-_hyung_. Di samping itu, mereka berusaha mengambil kembali Baekhyun-_hyung_ seolah mereka masih membutuhkannya—"

"Dan kenapa juga mereka masih membutuhkan Baekhyun, huh?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan emosi yang tiba-tiba saja naik.

Mereka seolah merasa tak cukup melukai Baekhyun sedemikian rupa, dan itu membuatnya marah.

"Itu bisa kita ketahui ketika nanti Baekhyun-_hyung_ telah siuman."

"Hah…" Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada sofa. Matanya memejam dengan helaan nafas lemah.

"Sehun…" Lirih Chanyeol pelan.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah mereka ada hubungannya dengan Ayah?" Suaranya bertanya dengan sendu melingkupi. Membuat Sehun terperanjat dalam duduknya dan berubah gelagapan, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"A-aku tidak bermasud s-seperti itu, _Hyung…_" Sehun mencicit pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tua Bangka itu kerjakan untuk mendapat uang, huh? Setelah 25tahun hidupku, aku benar-benar merasa penasaran…" Lengannya ia letakkan untuk menutupi matanya yang lelah, menghalau cahaya lampu yang terlalu terang.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah orang baik hati yang menyelamatkanku dari hidup terlantar karena kepergian orang tuaku. Dan aku hanya perlu membalas budi dengan cara menjagamu." Sehun menatap kosong pada lantai ruang tamu.

Kris sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengar ocehan keduanya, tanpa ingin menyela.

"Dari dulu aku curiga kenapa dia terus melatihmu untuk menjadi kuat dan melindungiku, yang bahkan lebih tua darimu. Tidakkah itu berarti keselamatanku terancam saat itu? Kenapa? Apakah dia juga memiliki banyak musuh?"

Hening.

Tak ada suara, hanya helaan nafas lelah yang dipersuarakan ketiga pria itu.

"Apakah dia dulunya mafioso? Aku tidak yakin. Hahaha." Chanyeol terkekeh hambar.

"Ayahmu adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran."

"Apa itu berarti dia adalah orang yang membunuh orang tuaku?!"

"…"

**[The End of Chapter]**

Bingung, kan? Sama, saya juga.


End file.
